Seven Minutes Of Drama!
by Freelance360
Summary: Like any other teen gathering there is partying, drinking, chillin, and drama, and last but not least party games. But what if it was a teen pool party at Geoff's best friends mansion with the former contestants of the Total Drama series along with some colorful OCs and many more playing a game of seven minutes of heaven? Well I would call it Seven Minutes of Drama!
1. SIGN UP!

**Wassup Fellow fanfic readers! This is Freelance360 along with fellow writer TeamCrafted_FanFic and we'll be picking a select group of OCs to be in the fanfic so we're here to let you guys know that if you wanna be apart of the fanfic his your time to do it . Anyways here is your application if you wanna join. You can submit your application as a review or you can even PM me the application.**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

ABOUT YOU:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths(Limit of only three):

Weaknesses(At least two):

Hobbies:

Allergies:

Medical Conditions(Asthmatic, Insomnia, etc…):

APPEARANCE:

Physique/Build(Athletic, Lean, Skinny, etc…):

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Marks?(Freckles, Beauty Marks, Tattoos, etc…):

Everyday Clothes:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Jewelry/Accessories:

PERSONAL DETAILS:

Who would be their friends?:

Who would be their enemies?:

[Optional]Single?:

[Optional]If single, what type of person would they crush on?

**Good Luck Participants and until next time Peace!**


	2. And The Winners Are

Wassup everyone! Well I have looked at the following OCs and I gotta say it was kinda hard deciding who I was gonna pick but my mind has been made up and right now here are the names that are gonna be in the fanfic:

**Link Damon **

**Kazumi Okisu**

**Kenny **

**Scarlett Anderson**

**Krystal **

**Amanda Winters**

**Thianna Ollie Pickett &amp; Tavia Eileen Pickett**

I now have the first chapter finished and I will upload it soon.


	3. Who Wants To Play

**A/N: Hey everyone! here goes the first chapter which is pretty much a lil introduction of the fanfic.**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT! for this fanfic**

_At what looks to be a big mansion we see a huge house party occurring. DJ is jammin the music, people are dancing, drinking, and etc. In the crowd of party people we see cast members of the popular reality tv show "Total Drama". We see the cast of seasons 1-4 having in one corner of the party room. While the new crew from the Pahkitew Island season scattered out. There is no worries and just plain out fun. But someone isn't too satisfied and its our favorite party animal Geoff. We see him sitting down near the pool area._

"Man…" sighs Geoff as he looks on to at the party

Geoff continues to look on until he hears a voice says "Yo Geoff!"

_Geoff then turns to where he hears the voice and sees a muscular dude with a worried look on his face. The dude looks to be around 18 years old. He stands about 6'4 with a muscular figure. He has milk chocolate skin that goes with his hazel eyes. He has a regular tape haircut. He is wearing a Black Nike shirt that says "Just Do It" along with black cargo pants and red and black Nike air max's._

"Yeah Reg?" says a down Geoff

"You ok man" asks Reg

"Yeah just...chillin is all" sighs Geoff

"Chillin?" asks the jock surprised "Thats it!?"

"Whats your deal?" asks Geoff

"You're not partying which is worrying me a lot man" says Reg "Cuz for as long as I have known you Geoff partying is like oxygen to ya. Plus I was able to get this party at my place and I'd be damn if you think you the "Party King" is going to mope around"

"I know dude" sighs Geoff "I just feel like we're missing something. Something that everyone could get involved in. You know pump up the party"

Reg then gets an idea, snaps his fingers, and says "I got an idea"

"What do you have in mind?" asks an interested Geoff

Reg goes to Geoff's ear and whispers something in his ear and whatever Reg is whispering to Geoff has him smiling from ear to ear

"Thats a classic dude!" smiles Geoff who then jumps up from his seat

"I know" says Reg "So I'll get my compadre to help us out"

"And I'll get my guys to help out" says Geoff "Once we got our people we meet back here"

"Gotcha" replies Reg

_The two end their conversation with a fist pound and they search for their friends. We them both head inside the mansion in search of their friends. We follow Reg and he goes to what looks like the rec room. He walks to to the pool table where he sees a bevy of females._

"Yep thats Lockie all right" says Reg as he shakes his head

He walks over to the crowd of teen girls and tries to get in politely but that doesn't work so he does it the ol fashioned way.

"Out of the way" says Reg as he moves females out of his way

_He moves a few more females before he sees his friend Lockie playin pool. Lockie like Reg is tall and athletic as he stands at a whopping 6'7. He has smooth long black hair that fringes to the right along with blue eyes. He has a rather light tan complexion. He wears chewbacca fur jacket with a black T-shirt underneath it. Along with that he wearing black skinny jeans and black converse all star shoes._

"Hey Lockie" says Reg

Lachlan turns to see Reg and grins as he says "Sup Reggie. Lemme do this real quick"

Lachlan then hits the cue ball at a striped ball which then hit two solids and another striped ball

and all went into the holes. The girls then cheered at his awesomeness.

Afterwards he walks over to Reg and says "Whats up brotha from anotha motha?"

"Well me and Geoff are about do a lil something and we could use your expertise bruh" smiles Reg

"Does this plan involve sexy females?" asks Lachlan

"You know it" smiles Reg as he gives the thumbs up

"Well count me in" smiles Lachlan

"Alright then lets go find Geoff and get this started" says Reg

"Roger that" replies Lachlan

As the two walk off to see Geoff so does Lachlan's 'fans' which doesn't pleases Reg.

"Umm…Lockie?" says Reg

"Yeah Reg" asks Lachlan

"Can you handle that bruh?" asks Reg who points at Lachlan's 'fans'

"Sure no problemo" smiles Lachlan as he turns around and tell the girls "Sorry that I can't chill around with you beautiful females some more but my best friend here needs some advice. So I would be so grateful if you can give us some space"

The girls yet disappointed followed Lachlan's request and they leave him be.

"There problem solved" says Lachlan

"Good then lets go" says Reg

They then went to find Geoff as they do so they bump into the tall ebony Amazon better known as Jasmine who has a drink in her hand.

"Oh sorry bout that mates" apologizes Jasmine as looks up to see the guys

"No biggie" smiles Reg "And you're Jasmine from TDPI right?"

"Yeah and you are?" asks Jasmine

"Oh my name is Reggie" says Reg "This is my place"

Lachlan then bumps Reg as if to notify to introduce him

"Also this is Lachlan" says Reg

"Pleasure meetin ya both" smiles Jasmine

"On no the pleasure is all mine" smiles Lachlan as he gently grabs Jasmine's hand and kisses it

Jasmine giggles and walks away

Lachlan then watches the beautiful ebony amazon walk away until he feels a hostile stare. He turns and sees a somewhat peeved Reg

"What?" asks Lachlan as he shrugs his shoulders

"Not cool man" sighs Reg as he shakes his head

"Oh you got a thing for her don't you?" asks Lachlan

"Yeah I do but shes in a serious relationship with that Shawn dude" says Reg "And I'm not finna ruin that relationship"

"Hmm suit yourself" says Lachlan "She can get it but anyways my eye is really on Lindsey"

"Whatever" says Reg "Lets go see where Geoff and his crew is at"

The two head back to the pool. As they do that we go back to Jasmine where we see her walk over to who appears to be Sammy who is sitting down.

"Got ya something Sammy" smiles Jasmine as she gives Sammy her drink

"Thanks" smiles Sammy "Hey Jasmin who was those guys?"

"Oh its the dude who owns this place and... his friend" smiles a slightly blushing Jasmin "They're cool people"

"You should be careful" says Sammy

"What do you mean?" asks Jasmine

"I see you blushing at that dude" says Sammy "Be careful you got Shawn remember?"

"I know its just kinda a first for someone who was not only taller than me but also not intimidated by me" says Jasmine

"Well alright I guess I would feel that way too" says Sammy as she takes a sip of her drink

As that happen where they Geoff along with DJ, Duncan, and Owen.

"So the gangs all here" says Geoff

"Yep" says Duncan

"Well I guess you guys already know what we're about to do right?" asks Reg

"Yep they do" smiles Geoff

"Ok small pieces of writing paper?" asks Reg

"Check" says DJ who has a big book of paper

"Venue?"

"Check" says Geoff as he points to the pool shed

"Loss of inhibitions?"

"Check" says Duncan as he points to some drunk girls

"Swag?"

The guys check their wardrobe and say "Check"

"Bad bitches?"

All the guys look around and see a bevy of beautiful teen girls. After a few more seconds of looking they all look at each other and says in unison "Hell yeah!"

"Alright then lets do this" smiles Reg who then goes to the DJ who is posted in the inside the mansion.

Regg goes to the DJ who seems to be an olive skinned female beauty. She has dark brown hair that is hanging loose, goes to her mid-back, and has parted bangs that cover her eyebrows which is dyed purple which goes with her onyx eyes. She is wearing a black off the shoulder "Bowling for Soup" T-Shirt with a black and purple striped tie, Black ripped jean shorts over Dark purple leggings, and Silver running shoes. She has a slim waist with wide, round hips. She also sports purple beats along with a silver nose ring and purple and black fingerless striped gloves.

"Hey Thianna!" says Reg

"Yo!" says Thianna

The DJ would turn her attention to Reg who then gives her the sign to kill the music which disappointed the party people. Reg then goes up to where the DJ is standing and speaks into the mic

"Hows everybody doing!?" asks Reg

The reply he gets is a huge roar of cheers.

"Cool Cool" smiles Reg "Well look me and my good friend came up with a good I need to know by a show of hands who remember the party games we used to play when was younger?"

Everyone looked a tad confused yet they rose their hand

"Now just in case ya'll misunderstood me I ain't talking bout pinatas" smiles Reg "I mean games like spin the bottle"

The crowd started to understand with his example

"Well I feel that we should relive those memories high school style" says Reg

Out of nowhere voice says "And how are we suppose to do that!?"

"Who said that?" asks Reg

"Me" says the voice out from the crowd

Two girls come out from the crowd. The first girl has long brown hair that's in a pony-tail along with brown eyes. She has skin along with a average body with little curves. She is wearing a dark gray shirt with a purple star in the middle, blue jeans, and some converses. She also is wearing glasses.

"The name is Krystal" smiles the party goer

"Krysii!" says the other girl behind Krystal "You're making a scene"

She seems to be a tomboy with a skinny figure. She has short lilac colored hair with kinks in it. Her eyes are pale green which goes with her pale white skin. She is wearing a T-Shirt with a Light bulb on it and shorts that goes to mid thigh along with some converses. she also is wearing a small ring with a Emerald in the middle on her left pinkie and a tattoo on her wrist that say "Live The Way I Want To Live"

"I'm just asking a question Maxine" states Krystal

"Krystal was it?" asks Reg

"Yep thats my name" says Krystal

"Well Krystal IF you let me finish then you will know" smiles Reg "Now we aren't going to be playing spin the bottle or nun like that. But something even better…"

"And whats that?" asks Krystal

"Seven Minutes In Heaven" smiles Reg

_The crowd of teens start to cheer at the idea. While Krystal looks as if she likes the idea while Maxine looks somewhat afraid of it._

"Now there will be a twist to it" says Reg "Everyone who's willing to play will put their name on a piece of paper given to you by DJ who is over at the pool. People will be selected lottery style by picking their name out of Geoff's hat. Meaning that anything can happen. You could be shacked up with your crush. Your love interest, the person you always wanted to bang but couldn't. This could be our time. But the biggest rule of all is that when your name is called and no matter who it is you have to go in with. If you don't go then you will have to leave the party immediately"

"B-B-B-B-But what if there's two of the same sex?" asks a nervous Maxine

"Doesn't matter" says Reg with a straight face "Now look I'm not gonna force ya'll to make out but ya'll gonna go in there. Everyone claims that they are live and they're bout the party life or that they are the best kisser. If so why not join in on the fun if you're bout what I'm really saying is…..who wants to play?" smiles Reg

Suddenly a big amount of party goers went over to DJ to get their piece of paper. Reggie then turns to look at Maxine.

"I hope to be seeing you two there" smiles Reggie who then walks off to the pool

**A/N: Oooooo let the fun and mayhem begin! Next chapter will be our first victims. If you got a suggestion of who should end up in the shed lemme know anI might just make it happen. Also the rest of the OCs will make their debut next chapter. Otherwise, thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	4. The Deliquent and Introvert

**A/N: Wassup ya'll heres the new chapter! Hope you guys and gals enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR the story AND OC Reggie**

_We see an abundance of people going to the pool area to pick up a piece of paper from DJ to join in the game. As that happens, we see Krystal and Maxine in the crowd._

"Kryssi" whimpers Maxine "I don't think I should be a part of this"

"Why not?" asks Krystal "It'll be fun. Plus you might get paired up with him"

Maxine then blushes as she says "What do you mean him!? I don't like anyone!"

"Psst please Maxine don't give me that crap" says Krystal who isn't buying Maxine's obvious lie "You know you like that dude from Total Drama"

"N-No I don't!" denies Maxine who blushes even more

"Mhmm yeah so why are you blushing?" asks Krystal

"I-I-I'm not!" exclaims Maxine

"Whatever" sighs Krystal as she rolls her eyes "Either way you're doing this whether you like it or not"

"And why is that?" asks Maxine

"Because if you don't you better find someone else to drive you home" smiles Krystal

Maxine then sighs as she puts her head down and defeat and says "Alright I'll do it"

"Don't be so down Maxine" says Krystal "Look if it will make you feel better you probably might not even be picked"

Maxine then lifts her head and says "Yeah…you're right. I mean what are the chances I get picked anyway? Look at all these people"

"That's the spirit!" smiles Krystal

_As those two are in the middle of that we go to the front of the line where we see DJ talking to someone by appearance looks to be a cool surfer dude. He has dark black medium length rocker style hair. He has white skin along with green eyes. He's wearing nothing but glasses and red and black board shorts._

"Kenny!" smiles Reggie "Or should I say Spec?"

"Sup Reg" smiles the surfer dude "And doesn't matter man"

"Oh ok" replies Reggie "So you here to enter our little game huh?"

"Yeah it sounds fun so I said what the hell" smiles Kenny who then goes to DJ and gets his piece of paper "So just write my name here right?"

"Yep and you give it back to me and I put it in the hat" answers DJ

_Kenny then writes his name and gives his slip of paper to DJ. Afterwards he then leaves the line and goes off to the pool_

"Hey Reggie, he's that surfer dude right?" asks Duncan

"Yep and you already know we're going to set him up right?" smiles Reggie

"Yep but with who though?" asks Lachlan

"Don't worry I already have that covered" smiles Reggie

_Not too long after that a slim goth girl walks up to DJ. She looks to be quite short as she is barely 5ft tall. She has long black hair that has layers and sideswiped bangs along with red highlights which complements her red eyes and pale skin. She is wearing a black leather jacket with a red tank top under it, black skinny jeans, and black leather boots. She wears a ring on her right hand and a black spiked bracelet. She also sports tattoo of music notes on her ear, a lip piercing, and 3 piercings on her right ear._

"Hey is this the where I sign up for that seven minutes in heaven shit?" asks the goth girl

"Yep it sure is" says DJ "Here you go"

_The girl writes her name on the paper and DJ sneaks a peek and sees that her name is Scarlet._

"So your name is Scarlet?" asks DJ

"Yeah so whats it to ya?" asks Scarlet

"Nothing" replies DJ "Its just that you have a beautiful name is all"

"Hmph stick it jock" scowls Scarlet who then gives DJ her paper and leaves

"What did I do?" says a confused DJ

_As DJ wondered that we go into the line of people and see a group of three, 2 girls and 1 boy standing in line and they are talking. The first girl has a slim and fit figure with curly hair brunette that goes down to her neck with chestnut colored highlights. Along with that she has light blue eyes with pale white skin. She is wearing a short black gown with white polka dots along with black leggings, white flats, and a white jacket._

"Man this line is long" says the first girl

"Well, what did ya expect Amanda?" asks the second girl

"Yeah everyone would like the chance to being with someone they like doing gods know what in an enclosed space for seven minutes" says the boy

_The second girl has a curvy and thick figure with long curly brown hair. She has hazel eyes that match her cocoa brown skin. She is wearing a white back out tank top with black shorts and sandals. She also is wearing a skull necklace and has a black tattoo on her right arm that says "Trust no one" in Kanji. Last but not least the boy who is in between the two girls has a light tan skin tone. He has wavy dirty blonde hair that covers his left side of his greenish blue eyes. He is wearing a checkered unbuttoned shirt with a white tank top underneath, dark blue jeans with jeans on them, and black vans._

"You gotta point Link" says Amanda "Also I wasn't expecting it to be a breeze Kazumi"

"Well I don't know about you guys but I know who I want to be paired up with" smiles Kazumi

"We know we know" grins Amanda "You wanna get paired up with bad boy Duncan"

"Damn straight" smiles Kazumi

"What's so good about him anyways?" asks Link

"Everything" replies Kazumi "He excites me"

"Yeah we can see that" says Amanda

"Well I think Kaz is about to get excited" smiles Link

"Why do you say that?" asks Amanda

_Link points to the front of the line where the girls then look on and see Duncan._

"Uh Oh" says Amanda "There goes your man Kazumi…..Kazumi?"

_Amanda then looks over to see Kazumi staring at Duncan with heart shaped eyes._

Link sighs and says "There's nothing we can do Amanda. She's lost in her own fantasies"

_The two then grab Kazumi and walk along the line. After that time passes and eventually the people are done signing up. We see the guys are at the pool area._

"Ok so who's going to pick the names?" asks Owen

"I'll do it" says Lachlan

Reggie then grabs the microphone.

"Ok everyone I got everyone's names, so it's time to get this game started!" smiles Reggie then gets a good reception from the crowd

_Reggie then passes Lachlan Geoff's hat which is full of the names and blindly picks a name out of it. He sees the first name and it brings a smile on his face. He then picks another name out of the hat and when he sees the name he begins to shake his head. Lachlan then tells Reggie to check out the names he picked up and once Reggie sees the name he cracks a mischievous smirk_

"Man o Man" chuckles Reggie

"Reggie whose names did you pull out?" asks a curious Duncan

"Oh you're about to find out" smiles Reggie who then walks off to the DJ

_Meanwhile, we go inside the mansion where we see a couple of the girls of the first season of total drama sitting down. We see Leshawna, Bridgette, Gwen, and but not least Courtney._

"I wonder how much drama is gonna happen because of this game?" says Leshawna

"Knowing that Duncan is going to be a part of it probably a lot" suggests Courtney drinking from her cup

"Hmmm something tells me that you might want to be a part of it" smiles Bridgette

"Oh no!" declines Courtney "I'm done getting involve with Duncan"

"Right says the person who still keeps a sculpted skull with the initials DxC" grins Gwen

"Gwen you can't talk you stole him for me!" snaps Courtney

"For the millionth time Courtney you guys broke up so was free to date anyone he pleases" sighs Gwen

_The girls then continue talking and as that was happening we see Reggie telling Thianna to cut off the music which gets everyone's attention. Then grabs hold of the mic and goes towards the crowd_

"Ok everyone we now have our first participants!" says Reggie

The crowd in response cheers

"Now the first person up going into the shed is none other TDI's original delinquent, Duncan!"

Once the crowd hears Duncan's name we go to where Krystal and Maxine are sitting at

"Hmm looks like he's going up first thing huh?" grins Maxine

"Yep looks like it" says Krystal "Wonder who's going up there?"

_We then pass through the crowd where we see Kazumi with Amanda and Link. We take a look at begging and praying that her name gets picked. We go to where Courtney and the girls are._

"Hmm speak of the devil" smiles Bridgette

"Whatever" says Courtney who rolls her eyes and takes a sip from her cup "Not like it's affecting my life"

"Riiiight" says Gwen

"Shhh! girls Reg is about to call the other person's name" says Lashawna

We then go back to Reggie about to say the second person's name

"And the person who will be joining Duncan is…. Maxine!

_Looks of shock and anger goes through Kazumi as she finds it is not her. As she does that Amanda and Link pat her on the back to cool her down. We go to back to the Total Drama girls where we see Bridgette. Gwen, and Leshawna looking to see Courtney's reaction which is surprisingly calm._

"What are you guys looking at?" asks Courtney

"You" replies Bridgette

"Well while you guys do that I'm going to get some green jello" says Courtney walking off

As Courtney walks off, Bridgette starts to giggle which makes Gwen and Leshawna concerned

"Why you giggling for Bridge?" asks Gwen

"Because she she was going for some green jello" smiles Bridgette

Gwen looks at Bridgette puzzled and says "What's so funny about Courtney getting some green…..Ohhh"

"Oh what Gwen?" asks Leshawna who seems to be out of the loop

_Gwen then motions to Leshwana's ear and whispers the ebony's ear the info which makes Leshawna smile_

"Mhmm getting your green jello indeed" says Leshawna

We then go to where Krystal and Maxine are where we see a happy Krystal sitting next to what appears to be a composed Maxine.

"Maxine! You're going to be with Duncan!" cheers Krystal "…Maxine?"

Krystal looks over to see Maxine frozen as if she was transformed to stone.

"Oh no not today" says Krystal who then goes over to Maxine's ear "Keep on acting like this and I'll read you diary to him"

Maxine then immediately gets out of her petrified state and says with a scared expression

"You wouldn't"

"Try me and find out" smiles Krystal

"You're bluffing" says Maxine

Krystal clears her throat and says "OMG I can't believe I saw him today at school! I just can't keep myself under when I see him and his…."

_Krystal would be unable to finish talking as Maxine would cover Krystal's mouth with her hand. Maxine would then sigh and admit defeat yet again to Krystal and with that she heads over to Reggie and the others_

"Um Maxine? Where are you?" asks Reggie

"Over here!" shouts Maxine running "Sorry I had to do something real quick"

_At that moment, Maxine and Duncan's eyes would meet and Maxine quickly dropped her head as she blushed a deep beet red. Reggie would then lead the two to the shed where they both enter._

"Alright you two got seven minutes" says Reggie "Oh and Duncan"

"Please don't break her" pleads Reggie

"'I'll try not to" grins Duncan

_Reggie then gives Duncan the "I'm watching you" sign and closes the sign, closes the door, and locks it. He then tells Owen who has a big platter of food in his hand to block the door by standing against it. We see Duncan and Maxine standing across from each other. For the first few minutes it nothing but an awkward silence with Duncan on one end of the pool shed. Maxine with her head down to mask her blushing fidgets her hands while Duncan plays around with his switch blade to kill time. A few seconds pass by and Duncan is about to say something to Maxine but as he makes a sudden move towards her she jumps. When Duncan gets a good look of her face which is blushing he gives Maxine a grin which makes her blush mad crazy. This makes Duncan's grin turn into a smile._

"So I get the feeling you have a crush on me" smiles the delinquent

"Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-What are you talking about?!" asks Maxine as she trembles and blushes

"Come on now" smirks Duncan as he motions towards Maxine "You know that you want a taste"

"D-D-D-Don't flatter yourself" stutters a nervous Maxine who tries to motion herself ay from Duncan

"Oh but I'm not flattering myself but merely speaking the truth" grins Duncan he corners he trembling Maxine "You're not good with hiding your feelings"

"Shut up!" snaps Maxine

"Oh I'm so scared" grins Duncan as he mocks Maxine and inches closer to her

_Maxine in return sees Duncan closing in and pushes him to the side and flees to the door. She is trying to open it, but it won't budge open since Owen's big body is in the way._

"Come on open up!" screams Maxine as she tries to bust open the door "let me outta here! Please!"

_We go outside of the pool shed where we see the guys chillin and hearing Maxine's scream for help_

"Hey Reggie shouldn't we let her out man?" asks a concerned Owen who's blocking the shed door

"Naw she's just the ultra-shy type is all" says Reggie

"I don't know man it sounds like she's in danger to me" says DJ "I think we need let her out"

"What she needs the most right now is to 'Woman Up' and confront her crush. She doesn't need to escape her feelings" says Lachlan

"And how do you know she has a crush on Duncan?" asks Owen'

"Because of the way she reacted when she and Duncan's eyes met" answers Geoff who cuts in "She was red like a tomato"

"Exactly" replies Lachlan

"Besides there's only three minutes left" says Reggie "She will survive"

"Well well well" smiles Geoff as he looks off to the crowd and sees something interesting at the pool

_We got back into the shed where we see Maxine's back against the door and Duncan is currently in front of her._

"Well looks like you're trapped huh?" smirks the delinquent

_Maxine tries to move, but Duncan pins her where she stands as he puts his hand at both sides._

"You really love to play hard to get" smiles Duncan "I like that"

"Shut up!" blushes Maxine

"With pleasure" smiles Duncan who then gives Maxine a surprise kiss.

_Duncan inserts his tongue into Maxine's mouth and plays with her tongue. Maxine attempts to fight Duncan off, but moments later she concedes and start to tongue wrestle with the delinquent. Maxine has gotten more aggressive as run her hands through Duncan's hair. As Maxine is doing that Duncan hands are around her hips. They continue to kiss even when they hear a loud knock on the pool shed._

"Hey times up guys" says Reggie through the door

_Some moments passes and the two teens are still kissing intensely in the pool shed until the pool shed door suddenly opens up with an impatient Reggie looking at the two. When that happens Maxine breaks their kiss._

"Guys it's time to get out" smiles Reggie "If you want to finish making out you gotta do

_Maxine then instantly breaks the kiss with Duncan and dashes out the pool shed blushing like crazy._

"Man you know that was a major cock block right?" grins Duncan

"Does it look like I give a damn?" asks a smiling Reggie "Your time is up so come on out"

"Whatever" says Duncan who fixes himself up as he exits the pool shed

_As Duncan was walking, he is approached by his bud Geoff._

"Yo Duncan" says Geoff

"What's up Geoff" says Duncan

"Dude look you got a secret admirer" smiles Geoff as he points out to the crowd near the entrance to the pool

Duncan looks to the crowd and sees Courtney looking over at the pool shed. A few seconds later, Courtney sees Duncan looking at her and she quickly walks off.

"Geoff it's too obvious to be a secret" smile Duncan

_As that happens, Reggie gets the hat full of names and gets Lachlan to pick some more names up._

**A/N: Thats all for now! Also if you hav any suggestions of who should go next either PM me or put it in the reviews. But other than that thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	5. The Goth and Nerd

**A/N: Wassup everyone! Sorry for the LONG wait! But I'm back with another update! But to be honest I didn't quite like doing this one though but I'll let you guys and gals be the judge of it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THE STORY PLOT OF COURSE**

_After Reggie gives Lachlan the hat full of names so he can pick another pair of victims._

"Ok so who's next?" asks Reggie

Lachlan starts to chuckle when he says "Boy you are going to love this"

_Reggie then looks at the two names and the two burst out laughing_

"Hey what's funny guys?" asks Owen

"Yeah fill us in" adds Geoff

"Come here and find out" says Reggie in between laughs

_The guys starts going to Reggie and Lachlan but as they do Duncan notices DJ was walking off somewhere, but he didn't think it was anything important so he let DJ go._

_We then follow DJ as he walks through the crowd of party goers and by the looks of it he seems to be looking for someone. Far off in the distance we see the Goth girl known as Scarlet as she looks at DJ while drinking out of her red cup. Not too far from her we see original TDI contestant Katie also getting an eyeful of DJ as she and her BFFFL Sadie are talking._

_As DJ is wandering around we go to Maxine as she is seen back with Krystal with her head down on the table._

"Oh my god, can someone please kill me" groans Maxine as her face is still planted on the table

"Aww come on Maxi" says Krystal "You just got to make out with your crush. You should be jumping up with joy"

"I know but it was so embarrassing!" says a blushing Maxine as she finally lifts her head up "I mean I loved it but when his friends opened up the door I just…."

_Maxine then blushes even more as she then drops her face back on the table._

"That's just you realizing that you getting out of your usual shell is all" says Krystal

"Well if that's how it's going to feel then I'm good" says Maxine

_Krystal then sighs as she looks at her friend Maxine. Then at that moment she hears a certain voice_

"Hey there"

_Krystal then turns around and see the big lovable jock known as DJ behind her_

"Oh hey DJ" grins Krystal "I never thought I would get the chance to ever talk to someone famous like you"

"Aww come on I'm not famous" grins DJ

"Yes you are" says Krystal "You have a fan club and not anyone has there own fan club"

"I know it but I'm just a regular guy though" says DJ

"So what does this regular guy want?" asks Krystal

"Anyways I wanted to know if that girl over there is a friend of yours" says DJ

"Oh you mean Maxine?" asks Krystal "Yeah she's my friend"

_Maxine then lifts her head up to see DJ talking to Krystal_

"Why are you here?" asks a still embarrassed Maxine

"Well I wanted to check up on you because it seemed like you were really uncomfortable" replies DJ

"And how you thought that?" asks Maxine

"Well…. you seem to be a bit timid even though you look to have a crush on Duncan and plus all that banging and screams for help didn't make it sound any better" answers DJ

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I LIKE HIM?" asks Maxine as she is now as red as a ripe tomato

"Not to be rude or anything, but I mean you hide your feelings so bad that a little kid could notice" says DJ

"OMG!" exclaims Maxine

"But look I'm not here to tease you or anything" says DJ "I just came to check up on you because I've had enough seeing Duncan mess with good people"

"Isn't Duncan your friend?" asks Krystal

"Yep" says DJ

"Then why are you talking bad about him for?" asks Krystal

"Duncan is my friend and I would gladly fight for him but I also know the dudes got issues" says DJ

"True enough" nods Krystal

"Anyways if you girls are in any trouble, just come over to the pool, I'll be there and I'll be happy to help"

"Thanks" grins Krystal

"Tha-Thank you" says a still embarrassed Maxine

"Anytime" smiles DJ as he heads back to the guys

_As DJ is heading back we see Geoff run up to him with a face full of laughter_

"Geoff what's wrong man?" asks DJ

"Dude you got to see this" says Geoff trying to calm down

"Alright dude" says DJ as he and Geoff go back to the gang

_As that happens we go off into the crowd of the party where see your everyday geek Harold playing cards with Cameron, Mike, Kenny, Trent, and Brick._

"So guys…" says Cameron

"Yeah?" says the others in unison

"Um I need some advice" says Cameron

"What is it man?" asks Kenny

"Well I have this thing…for this girl" says Cameron as he slightly blushes

"Really dude?" asks Mike "Who is it?"

"Um….its Anne Maria" says Cameron

"Whoa whoa whoa" says the guys in unison "Who now?!"

"You heard me" says Cameron "I said Anne Maria"

"But when did that happen dude?" asks Trent

"I don't even know myself really" says Cameron "It could of started after that time she danced with me during that dance last spring"

"Yeah I forgot about that" remembers Mike "She really did seem nice at that dance for some reason"

"But now…" says Brick as he and the guys look off somewhere and see Anne Maria partying her ass off.

"I know guys but I really have feelings for her" says Cameron "I mean even now as I look at her my heart is pounding. I mean I'm starting to have dreams about this"

"Man you got it bad" says Trent "I mean real bad"

"Dude not trying to put you down or anything but I have a better chance of copping Leshawna than you do with Anne Maria" says Harold

"Harold kind of has a point with that" points out Trent

"Whatever man" says Kenny "Anyways how is your courtship of Leshawna going H-man?"

"Nothing doing" sighs Harold "I'm still a prisoner of the jail known as the friend zone"

"Damn" winces Kenny

"Why do you even bother with her man?" asks Trent "I mean Leshawna is cool and all but she has clearly shown day in and day out that she just want to be friends with you"

"Yeah there are other girls out there ya know" says Mike

"I know but there aren't other girls like her" says Harold "I mean she is the one for me and until she says it with all her might that there's no chance, then I will keep trying"

"Man you have determination" says Kenny "I need me some of that"

"Why you have someone you're aiming for?" asks Brick

"Y-yeah" says Kenny

"Who is the lucky girl?" asks Mike

"We-Well her name….is-"

_Before Kenny could say anything we hear the music stop and ever turned their attention to the DJ where they see Reggie with the mic._

"Wassup everybody?!" says Reggie

_He then gets a big roar as a response_

"Well I like that enthusiasm" says Reggie "Now I got two names that I can't wait to call out but before

_As Reggie starts to talk we go over to Gwen and the girls as they are sitting down and awaiting the next victims._

"Hmm so who you think is up next?" asks Leshawna

"Idk" says Lindsay "Who do you think Gwen?"

"I really don't care really" says Gwen as she is texting "I know my name isn't in the damn thing so I'm good."

"True that" says Bridgette "All I'm worried is about what Geoff is doing"

"Well you girls should start worrying" says Courtney as she comes walking

"And why is that?" ask Gwen

"Because I didn't really go to get green jello" says Courtney "But to submit all your names in the hat"

"Wait you did what?!" exclaims Gwen

_As that happens we now, Reggie is done doing his little speech._

"Ok so without further ado, let me get started with the next names" says Reggie as he then starts to read from the first piece of paper "The next man up is someone we all know and are annoyed when he talks facts, the nerd with the most to boast, Harold!"

_We back to Harold and the guys where they jump and shout as they say_

"BOOYAH!"

"Good luck man" says Kenny

"No need to wish me luck whichever lucky lady that I'm paired up with will have the opportunity to witness my mad skills" says Harold as he walks off

"Don't he knows there is a possibility of getting paired up with a dude?" asks Mike

"Nope" smiles Trent "Too busy talking about some crazy facts"

"Man it would be funny as hell if he gets paired up with a dude" says Kenny

"I'm already thinking of his reaction" says Mike trying not laugh

_We now head to Gwen and the girls as they hear Harold's name being called_

"Uh Oh" says Bridgette "They just called up Harold"

"I wouldn't want to be the one paired up with him" says Gwen "You gotta be crazy or desperate to want to be with that….. No offense Leshawna"

"None taken" replies Leshawna "I'm not dating him. That kiss from season one was just the spur of the moment because of the poems he wrote me, other than that we're friends"

"Hey girls Reggie is about to say the next name" says Courtney

"And...the….*chuckles*…..the next name*chuckles*….." says Reggie trying to talk but is continuously interrupted by his laughter

_Reggie still laughing can't say the name, so Lalchan steps in and gets the mic from Reggie_

"My god I feel bad for you Trent" says Lalchan "Your girl Gwen is going to be with Harold man"

_Words cannot describe the looks on the faces of Trent, Gwen, Harold, and Leshawna after Lalchan's statement. Gwen was frozen stiff (with a hint of despair) as all the girls around her were just as shocked, especially Leshawna_

"Damn Gwen I feel sooo bad for you" smiles an obviously sarcastic Courtney

"Gwen everything is going to be ok" says Bridgette trying to calm down Gwen "All you have to do is get in the shed. You don't have to do anything, right Leshawna…Leshawna?"

_Leshawna was still in just as much shock as Gwen was and seem to be of no help.. Because she wasn't moving an inch, the guys get DJ to bring her over. Both Gwen and Harold wanted to vent their displeasure but because of the shock of the moment and how quick the guys shoved them in the shed they would not get the chance._

"Hey Duncan check on what their saying" says Lalchan

"Already on it" says Duncan as he places his ear against the shed door

_Inside the shed with the Goth and Nerd_

"I am so going to get Courtney" says Gwen

"What did she do?" asks Harold

"She put me and the girls name in the hat" groans Gwen

"Damn that bites" says Harold "I mean what did you do to tick her off?"

"We teased her about Duncan" replies Gwen

"Wrong move Gwen, especially from you" says Harold "I mean the history between you three isn't too great"

"What we been squashed that" says Gwen

"You might be over it but Courtney might not be" says Harold "I mean Duncan wasn't really tired of her when they broke up, it was those rules she was putting on him. I mean look at how they were before her rules"

"So you're trying to say that if it wasn't for the rules and me Duncan would still be with Courtney?" asks Gwen

"Yep pretty much" says Harold " I mean it was so obvious Lindsey would've figured it out and look how long you two lasted before he even started worrying about her. But what I can't get and still can't believe is that Trent took you back"

"Hey you leave Trent out of this!" says Gwen

_Outside the shed with the Goth and Nerd_

"Yo Duncan what's going on in there?" asks Reggie

"Man Harold is being a damn therapist to Gwen because Princess put her and the other girls name in the hat"

"And why is that?" asks Lalchan

"Seems like she pissed off Courtney by talking about yours truly" says Duncan

"Well this isn't going to be any fun" says Reggie

"Wait a minute" says Geoff who then goes over to Duncan "Do you still have all your text messages from Gwen?"

"Yeah so what?" asks Duncan

"June 1st dude" smiles Geoff

"Oh yeaaaah" smiles Duncan

"What's this about June 1st?" asks Reggie as he and Lalchan walks in on Geoff's and Duncan's convo

"Oh it's just something that involved me and Gwen back when we was still together" says Duncan

"OOOOO do tell" smiles Reggie

"Matter of fact I will show you" grins Duncan who then takes his phone out of his pocket

_He then goes into the gallery of his phone and goes to the folder called June 1__st__ . He then hands his phone to Reggie and Lalchan and as they took a good look at what is in the folder, they go crazy. DJ then comes over to see what's going on and when he looks at Duncan's phone_

"WAIT A MINUTE! IS THIS-"

"Yes it" grins Duncan "And I'm going to use it to have some fun"

"Man Duncan you shouldn't" urges DJ

"I know but you're forgetting something Deej" says Duncan

"And what is that?" asks DJ

"I don't care" says Duncan with his mischievous smile

**Inside the shed with the Goth and Nerd**

_As Harold and Gwen were arguing they hear a knock come from the door._

"How you two crazy kids doing?" asks Duncan

"Stick it!" shouts Gwen and Harold

"You really want to act like that Gwen?" says Duncan

"What other way would I act towards you?" asks Gwen

"Well on June 1st you were very nice" says Duncan

_Gwen's eyes opened wide when she heard Duncan's statement as she then ran to the door and started to bang on the door full of rage_

"DUNCAN YOU ASS!" snaps an obviously pissed off Gwen

"Whoa hostile much?' says Duncan

"BITE ME!" hisses Gwen

"How about instead of doing that, you do me a little favor?" asks Duncan

"And why would I do something like that?" asks Gwen

"Because if you do this for me then consider June 1st will be the thing of the past" says Duncan

"IT SHOULD'VE ALREADY BEEN A THING OF THE PAST!" yells Gwen

"I know I know" says Duncan "But I just been so busy and not to mention lazy, so I forgot to delete them. Anyways after you do this favor for me I'll delete them"

"Whatever" sighs Gwen "So what is it?"

"Kiss the nerd" says Duncan with a nonchalant tone

"WHAT?!" shouts Gwen and Harold

"Oh hell no!" declines Gwen

"I second that motion" agrees Harold "No offense Gwen but I can't kiss a good friends of Leshawna. It would be like cheating on her!"

"Either obey my command or I'll press send" says Duncan "And Harold….You and Leshawna aren't dating"

"I'm sorry Gwen, I don't know what Duncan has on you but I'm not-"

"Ok I'll do it" says a defeated Gwen as she then turns over to Harold

"Wait? Huh?" says a surprised Harold

"Sorry man but I gotta do this" says Gwen as she walks towards Harold

"Hey…... stay back!" says Harold as he slowly backs away "I' warning ya!"

**Outside the shed with the Goth and Nerd**

_As Duncan is listening in outside he starts to hear some crashing in the shed as Gwen struggles to get a kiss from Harold. _

"Yo Duncan whats going on in there man?" asks Geoff

"Man it's damn hilarious!" laughs Duncan "She trying to force a kiss from Harold!"

_The group of guys except DJ and Owen bust out with laughs once they hear the situation_

"Oh my god!" laughs Reggie "And how much time do they have?"

"2 minutes" says DJ

_As Duncan was laughing the noise suddenly stops which makes him quickly cease_

"Wait a minute guys they stopped fighting"

**Inside the shed with the Goth and Nerd**

_We look into the shed where we see the result of Gwen and Harold's struggle which resulted in some of the equipment in the shed to be scatters out as well as Gwen leaned against Harold on shed door with their lips an inch away from each other. Harold was milliseconds from screaming while Gwen covered his mouth with her hand_

"You sure about this?" whispers Gwen

_Harold then nods his head_

"I mean you sure?" whispers Gwen "It's gonna hurt like hell"

_Harold then with his mouth covered says yes as he nods his head and once Gwen hears his response she then screams and slaps him hard in the face which made Harold scream in pain_

"DISGUSTING!" screams Gwen

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!" screams Harold

"BECAUSE YOU KISSED ME!" yells back Gwen

_The two then without the guys knowing then continue their ruse by arguing _

**Outside the shed with the Goth and Nerd**

"Guys….the deed is done" grins Duncan as he faces the guys

"How much time left again?" asks Lalchan

"About 1 minute" says DJ

"Think we should let em out early?" asks Geoff "I mean she kissed Harold bra"

"Yeah I think she has had enough" says Duncan

**Inside the shed with the Goth and Nerd**

"Congrats you two" says Duncan from the door "Your seven minutes have passed"

_Gwen and Harold then look at each other and give each other a high five._

"Thanks Harold" smiles Gwen

"It was nun" grins Harold

**Outside the shed with the Goth and Nerd**

_Soon as Duncan opens the door Harold rushes out of the door while Gwen walks out and instantly gives Duncan a cold stare_

"Damn Gwen" says Duncan "Whaddya do to the man"

"DELETE IT" says Gwen

"Ok ok I hear you" says Duncan who then takes out his phone and lets Gwen see him delete the messages that were sent during June 1st "Happy now?"

"Screw you" says Gwen who then walks away from the guys

"Welp since that's over with, who is up next?" asks Geoff

"Yo Lalchan" says Reggie

"Aight" replies Lalchan who then starts digging into the hat for names

**A/N: Whose names is Lalchan going to pull out? If you have a certain pairing you want me to write either put it in as a review or PM and it could show up. Other than that, thanks for reading and please review. Until next time, PEACE!**


	6. The Chill Surfer and Angry Girl

**A/N: Hey everybody! Back with another! Hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Except for plot and OC Reggie**

_It's been a couple rounds o wf seven minutes in heaven since Gwen and Harold and we are now over at the pool where we seeing DJ alongside Kenny chilling._

"So Specs…. how's everything been going with ya"

"Been cool" replies Kenny "Mostly been chillin…"

"But?" asks DJ

"Ok so there's this girl I'm crushing one, right?" says Kenny "And she's not known as the gentle or girly type"

"So a tomboy so to speak?" asks DJ

"Yeah and the thing is, she is a very cool person once you get to know her but her abrasive attitude gets in her way. Plus, she can be very beautiful if she decided to be"

"Hmmm she sounds like a pretty interesting girl" says DJ

"Yeah she is" smiles Kenny

"So have you told Eva you like her yet?" asks DJ

"Naw not yet Eva and I are still at the friends stage and….wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute" Kenny says as he catches on "How did you know I'm into Eva"

"Well Eva is the only girl who me and you both know that fits that criteria" explains DJ "Also you don't do a good job hiding your feelings when she's around"

"Damn" sighs Kenny as the surfer drops his head in embarrassment"Look man you need to go to her and tell her how ya feel" says DJ "A girl like Eva will like a guy to take the initiative you know. She wants to see you being confident and strong, you know. Believe me, as this is coming from one of her closest friends when I tell you this, the quickest way to piss Eva off is to come weak and nervous"

"_At that moment DJ and Kenny hear yelling and all of a sudden they see what seems to be a person fly past them and fall into the pool._

"What the hell?"

_Is what DJ and Kenny say as they see the person who just flew past them in the pool. But their attention would be taken away as they then feel a presence that is all too familiar as they look with faces as if they know who the culprit already is. When they turn the two friends see a very pissed off Eva is walking towards the pool area. The two then look over to the pool and see the person Eva threw was a guy who had nothing but fear in his eyes. Eva then slowly walked to the pool see walks to the duo._

"Hey fellas" says a pissed Eva

"Hey Eva" says both DJ and Kenny in a nonchalant tone "What did he do?"

"He called me a damn yeti!" says Eva, who then begins to crack her knuckles "Don't even try to stop me!"

"Wasn't planning on it and give em hell" says DJ and Kenny who give her a thumbs up

"I intend to" grins Eva, who then goes towards the helpless jerk

"Abrasive attitude indeed" chuckles DJ

"Don't rub it in" says a straight faced Kenny

_As DJ and Kenny are looking at a possible homicide about to develop, we go over to Gwen, who is back with her friends, but the friendly atmosphere that was once there has somewhat diminished since Gwen has come back from the pool shed. Leshawna has been somewhat quiet and Bridgette seems to want to say something but doesn't want to cause any drama so she stays quiet._

"So…..um…..yeah" says an obviously nervous Gwen "Whats up girls?"

"So you kissed Harold?" asks Courtney

"I really don't wanna talk about it" says Gwen, who puts her head down in shame

"Come on now don't be such a downer" says Courtney as she seems to be basking in Gwen's situation "It was just a little kiss right it's not like you two…..wait a minute did something else happen in there?"

_All the other girls look at Gwen with eager eyes awaiting what Gwen was gonna say. One girl in particular was Leshawna who looks at Gwen very closely to see if she shows any questionable reactions._

"Look he kissed me ok and as soon as he did, I slapped the living crap of him" says Gwen selling her best disgusted face "So can we please just talk about something else?"

"I agree" says Leshawna all this talk about you…..and Harold….inside a shed...making out…...Please y'all let's talk about something else!"

_As Gwen and Leshawna try to change the subject, we go over to Trent and the guys where we see Harold still rubbing his cheek that Gwen slapped just coming back and being given nothing but stares._

"Guys…" says a nervous Harold

"Harold…" says the guys in unison

"Trent...guys….." says Harold "Look I didn't kiss Gwen ok"

"We know" grins Trent

"Huh?" says Harold

"Come on man" says Brick "You serious?"

"Based on how you still have a massive thing for Leshawna and the fact that Gwen is gaga over Trent as well as she is still trying to get rid of the new heather rep, you two faking the kiss would be the only logical explanation would be for you two to do" says Cameron

"Yeah what Cam said" says Mike

"Yeah that is the most logical occurrence" says Harold who then starts to look around "Hey wait…where's Kenny?"

"Oh I think he went to chill with DJ" says Trent

_We go to Lalchan who goes into the hat and starts digging for names. After a while he takes out two pieces of paper. At first Lalchan looks at the pieces of paper without giving a damn sees whose names come out and can't believe whose names come out._

"Hey Reggie! Guys!" says Lalchan "I think you wanna see this!"

Reggie along with the others come over and see the names and just like Lalchan are shocked

"Oh my damn" says a dumbfounded Lalchan

"Duuuuude…." says Duncan and Owen in unison

"Hey man I really think you should pick out some other names man" says a cautious DJ

"Yeah man I think Geoff would blow a fuse if he saw this" says Reggie

Geoff then finally catches up to the others and says

"Hey guys whats that about me blowing a…."

Is what Geoff says before he is instantly silenced as he sees the following names:  
_  
Bridgette and Alejandro_

_Words can not describe the look of despair that was Geoff's face as he sees his Surfer Girlfriend's name as one of the next people to be in the shed. To make matters worse, she will be paired with the same dude that nearly caused their relationship to end. The overwhelmingly handsome and cunning Alejandro._

"Geoff?…dude?" Says a worried Reggie

"This is a joke, right?!" asks a Geoff

"Geoff just chill" says DJ

"Chill how can I chill?!" asks Geoff as he is about to lose it "My girlfriend is about to-"

As Geoff was freaking out, Lalchan looks at Reggie and says

"Should I?"

Reggie, without hesitation nods his head and gives him a thumbs up. Before Geoff could freak out even more he suddenly faints and collapses towards DJ, who catches him before he falls face first to the ground. DJ looks and sees that there is a dart stuck on Geoff's back. He looks around and sees Lalchan with seems to be a dart shooter in his hand. Before DJ could say anything to Lalchan, Duncan walks over and says

"Thanks man"

"No problem" says Lalchan

"So what are we gonna do about Geoff?" says Reggie

"Geoff just needs some rest and relaxation" says Duncan "So just sit him back in his chair"

"Alright" says DJ who lays Geoff in his chair

"So whats the plan?" asks Owen as he devours a whole pizza. "We certainly can't pair Bridgette with Al."

_Duncan and guys then pause and look at Owen as he just devoured a whole pizza and continue having a conversation like it was nothing, but after a few moments revert back to normal_

"Well isn't it obvious" says Duncan "We change the names"

"Oh yeah" realizes Owen

"Hey guys I know just the people we can switch to" says DJ who comes back to the guys

"Ok we're all ears" says Reggie

_DJ and the guys then get in a huddle as DJ tells them his plan_

**2 Minutes later**

_Reggie and Lalchan head back to DJ Thi and get the mic_

"Wassup people!" shouts Reggie with excitement "Ok so I'm gonna make this quick"

We go over to Gwen and the girls

"Here goes Reggie" says LeShawna

"Who you think he's gonna call next?" wonders Gwen

"Who knows" grins Courtney "Maybe it could be Bridgette"

"Please no!" declines Bridgette "I don't want any part of this"

**Back over to Reggie**

"The first person who will be going into the shed is one of the chillest surfer I know" smiles Reggie "Bridgette?"

Bridgette who was drinking, spits out her beverage out of shock

"What the hell?! No!" exclaims Bridgette as she stands up terrified

"Sorry you're gonna have to wait for your turn" smiles Reggie

"Oh thank god" says Bridgette as she breathes a sigh of relief and sits down

"Damn" says Courtney under her breath

"If it isn't Bridge then who is it?" says Gwen

The girls then wait to listen to whose name Reggie is gonna call

"The surfer I'm talking about is my man Kenny AKA Specs!"

We back to the pool where we see Kenny sitting on the edge of the pool with Eva

"Whoa" says a surprised Kenny as he

"looks like you're up bud" grins Eva "

"Yep looks like it" sighs Kenny gets up

"Good luck dude" says Eva

"Don't need luck" says Kenny who sticks out his chest "Why need luck when I got this?"

"Ohhh" chuckles Eva "You sound like you're gonna bag yourself something"

"Maybe" says Kenny "I feel very confident in myself"

_We go back to Reggie who then pulls out another name. When he sees the name his smile literally got bigger._

"And the lucky person to be with my dawg Specs is…..Eva!"

_Bridgette and the girls gasp in shock, Trent and guys as well show their shock as to who Kenny will be paired with. Eva and Kenny then look at each other with shocked expressions on their faces _

"Uh...Um...Uh...Um...Uh...Uh….well wow" says a shocked Kenny

"Whoa….." says Eva shocked who then looks at Kenny "Yo Specs?"

"Ye-Ye-Ye-Yeah?" says Kenny trying to keep his cool

"You ok?" asks a concerned Eva

_Kenny would respond with nodding his head furiously. Eva though didn't seem to buy his response but she didn't let it bother her and she got up out of the pool._

"Well let's get a move on Specs" grins Eva

"I'll be there in a minute" says a surprisingly calm Kenny

_As Eva leaves to go to the shed we see DJ come over to Kenny_

"Hey Kenny didn't you hear Regg? You're up" says DJ

"Yeah I heard" says Kenny who then looks at DJ "Hey Deej?"

"Yeah man?" asks DJ

"Can you help me drown?" asks Kenny

"Specs…." sighs DJ who then facepalms himself and walks over to Kenny "What are you doing?"

"I can't do it bro" says Kenny

"Yes you can man" says DJ

"I really don't think I can man" says Kenny

"Look either you get out of the pool on your own volition or I'm going to force you out" says DJ as he looks down on Kenny "And drag you there and you know you will struggle which will make you look pathetic and also hurt Eva's feelings. So…. its up to you man"

"Tsk ok ok" sighs Kenny who finally gets out of the pool "Lets go"

"That's more like it" grins DJ

_The two then start to walk off to the pool shed. As they got closer they can see the guys as well as Eva. As they got closer Kenny tried to distance slowly escape but DJ would grab Kenny's arm._

"Kenny?" smiles DJ

_Kenny drops his head as then concedes and walks over to the shed where is waiting for him. After entering the shed the guys close the door and sets the timer at seven minutes._

"Hey guys do you think this was a good idea?" asks Lalchan

"Yep totally" says DJ with a thumbs up

**Inside the shed with the Chill Surfer and Angry Girl**

_We see Kenny leaning against the door while Eva stands near the back. The atmosphere inside the shed is pretty awkward as Kenny has his head down not even trying to look at Eva._

"Um Kenny?" asks Eva "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah" replies Kenny who keeps his head down

"Oh so that's it?" says Eva who begins to get mad

"Huh what?" says a confused Kenny

"You know what the hell I'm talking bout!" Says a now mad Eva who then bangs her fists on the side of the shed

**Outside the Shed of the Chill Surfer and Angry Girl**

"Guys are you sure this is a good idea?" Says Owen in between breaks from sipping from a XL Big Gulp cup

"Yeah no worries big man" Reggie

"You sure guys?" Asks DJ "I mean I am for this but what if there is a chance Eva goes off"

"I'm telling you Deej there is nothing to fear about" says Duncan trying to reassure DJ

_The guys then suddenly hear what seems to be a fist banging hard from the pool shed. The guys jump from the noise of the punch _

"You were saying now?" Says DJ

_Duncan then immediately puts his ear against the door to hear whats going on inside_

**Inside the shed of the Chill Surfer and Angry Girl **

"E-Eva it's not what you think!" Stammers Kenny

"Oh really?!" Says Eva with rage rising within by the second "OH REALLY?! Then what is it then?!"

"I….it's…not like…" says a tongue tied Kenny

"See…." says Eva "You can't even say it! If you didn't want to be here with me you should've let me know. I thought at least you would be honest with me"

_Eva would be surprised by Kenny as he then lifts up his head with a different look on his face. _

"Is that…..what you really want to happen?" asks Kenny

"I mean it would've damn hurt my feelings but at least I would-"

_Eva would not be able to finish her sentence as he grabs her by the shoulders_

"Do you really think that I would do such a thing?!" snaps Kenny "Do you think that's how I see you?"

"Yeah I do!" snaps back Eva who pushes Kenny away from her, who then crashes against the door

**Outside the Shed of the Chill Surfer and Angry Girl**

"Duncan what's happening man?!" asks a worried Owen

"Oh dude Kenny got some balls man" says Duncan starting to get concerned "I didn't think he had it in him"

"Whats going on man?!" asks a scared DJ

"Shhh!" says Duncan trying to listen in on the two teens in the pool shed

**Inside the shed of the Chill Surfer and Angry Girl **

"You feel better now?" says Kenny as he gets up and looks at Eva

"Hell no!" snaps back Eva who then walks over to Kenny filled with anger "I'm so fucking pissed"

"Sorry you feel that way" grins Kenny

Eva who is now arm's length away from Kenny is about to explode as she gets in Kenny's face and says

"Do you think this is funny?!"

"Yeah I do" grins Kenny "Because I guess it this to happen for me to finally do this"

_Without hesitation Kenny grabs Eva by her shirt and plants his lips into hers. Kenny didn't let his shyness hold him back anymore as he saw that it was about to destroy his friendship with Eva and if it was going to be ruined, it was gonna be because the feelings he has for Eva were not returned back. So he took the chance he had to let her know how he feels._

_After a few moments Eva was able to slightly push herself off of Kenny and look at him confused and flustered _

"Wh-What in the hell?!" exclaims Eva

"I like you Eva" says Kenny flustered "Not as a buddy or best friend but as a female. I wanna go out with you "

"Where is this coming from?" asks a shocked Eva "Why?!"

"I've always liked you Eva" grins Kenny "I mean mostly everyone thinks that you're just a ticking time bomb but they don't understand you like I do"

As Kenny looks at Eva he sees her shed a small amount of tears form around her eyes

"Why are you crying?" asks a concerned Kenny

Eva grins as she was fighting tears and says

"Cuz…I like you too...jerk"

_Eva then on her own accord kisses Kenny. What was thought to be a tongue wrestling match was only a innocent and gentle kiss which lasted a few seconds. The two later broke apart from each other. _

"So I guess that means we're going out huh?" asks Eva

"Yeah I guess so" grins Kenny

**Outside the shed of the Chill Surfer and Angry Girl **

"Ho….ly….shit!" gasps a surprised Duncan

"What happened?!" asks the group of guys

_Duncan turns around and looks at the guys and grins at the guys _

"I can't believe what I'm about to say, but I think Kenny just scored"

_All the guys except for DJ jaws drop as they hear the update from Duncan._

"It was only a matter of time" smiles DJ

*Ring Ring Ring*

_The alarm rings and it's time for Kenny and Eva to get out. As the two get out the shed all the guys look at them with smiles and gives Kenny a thumbs up. _

"I would say something but I don't have the energy right now" says Eva

"Oh I know you don't" smiles Duncan

"Ok I think I think I just felt a resurgence all of a sudden" says Eva ready to sock it to Duncan but is stopped by Kenny

"Come on Eva, Duncan didn't mean anything by it" says Kenny

"Alright" sighs Eva "But only because you asked me too"

_The two then casually walk back into the party with smiles on their faces._

"Welp thats another pair done" says Reggie "So who's next?"

**A/N: What do you all think so far. If you have any suggestions or certain pairings you want to see come up next just put it down in the reviews or PM it to me. Other than that, thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	7. Goin Solo

Wassup fellow readers! It's been a while since I've been here and I just wanted to let you all know that at first I kept the number of OCs involved in the fanfic limited to a few since it was originally a collaboration but now that i'm a solo act I might as well do what I want and I decided to let other people bring in their OCs if they want to. Oh also when you are putting info in OC application, try to be as detailed as possible. It will really help me get a feel for your OC. If you have anymore questions, pairing suggestions, or want to collab on this either comment on the reviews or PM(Private Message) me. Other than that peace!


End file.
